Always loving you
by RizelHolmes
Summary: "No supe si fue tu sutil presencia, si fueron tus ojos celestes, tu cabello rebelde o esa discreta sonrisa que dibujabas mientras leías algún libro y que desaparecía sólo cuando tomabas un sorbo de café o un trozo de tu pastel. Pero siempre me perdía en tu imagen y en tus labios..." -UA- [Evento Daiki's Month del Foro KnB en Español] (Precuela de "Your memories in my hand")


_"Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi"_

 _Esta historia participa en el reto: **¡Daiki's month!** , del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español._

 _Advs. Precuela de "Your memories in my hand" , Universo Alternativo, OoC._

* * *

 **ALWAYS LOVING YOU**

[Rizel Holmes]

 **.**

 _¿Cómo podría un corazón como el tuyo,_

 _amar un corazón como el mío?_

 _¿Cómo podía vivir antes?_

 _Tú me abriste los ojos…_

 _(Willamette Stone)_

 **.**

Llevaba meses observándote desde lejos. Siempre te sentabas en el rincón más tranquilo de la cafetería, en una de las mesas que yo no atendía. Llegabas por la tarde, alrededor de las tres, con tu mochila al hombro y tus lentes de montura azul noche. Tu lechosa piel deslumbraba asombrosamente con la luz del sol que se colaba por los ventanales y yo… me aporreaba mentalmente por andar pensando en tanta cursilería. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Me atrapaste como nadie, Tetsu.

No supe si fue tu sutil presencia, si fueron tus ojos celestes, tu cabello rebelde o esa discreta sonrisa que dibujabas mientras leías algún libro y que desaparecía sólo cuando tomabas un sorbo de café o un trozo de tu pastel. Pero siempre me perdía en tu imagen y en tus labios dulcemente curveados mientras limpiaba el mostrador o las mesas.

— _Si tanto te interesa, deberías hablarle._

Me había dicho Kagami, mi mejor amigo, un día en la universidad. Me había visto, según sus propias palabras, torpe, distraído y con cara de estúpido enamorado. El desgraciado me conoce tan bien que era imposible ocultarle nada, así que después de insultarlo, le hablé sobre ti y despertó su curiosidad.

— _Para que te tenga más idiota de lo normal, debe ser alguien increíble._

Gruñí restándole importancia a sus palabras, después de todo, así era como nos llevábamos. Al día siguiente fue al café y no dejó de molestarme hasta que llegaste y le dije que eras tú. Abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeó incrédulo. Te señaló y boqueó. Sinceramente tuve que reírme en su cara por tal reacción.

— _Sí, es él._

— _¿Sabes su nombre?_

— _Por supuesto que no, Bakagami. No tengo permitido interactuar tanto con los clientes, ¿qué clase de café crees que es este?_ — le recriminé con el ceño fruncido.

— _Pues yo sí lo sé, va en la misma universidad, en la Facultad de Educación. Se llama Kuroko Tetsuya._

— _¿El chico fantasma?—_ pregunté sorprendido. Taiga asintió.

La gran mayoría conocía la dichosa leyenda del Chico Fantasma que se había originado tres años atrás. Se decía que cerca de la Facultad de Educación aparecía de la nada un joven de pequeña complexión y que cuando se hacía notar, hacía gritar del temor hasta al más valiente. Recordando todo eso y luego mirándote se me hizo imposible conectar ambas ideas.

— _Como sea, no pierdas oportunidad y háblale. No pasa de que te mande al demonio—_ dijo con su absurda sonrisa burlona— _Allí estaré si necesitas llorar—_ agregó y se marchó el muy bastardo.

Volví a pasarme sus burlas por el _Arco del Triunfo_. Pero tarde o temprano terminaría haciendo caso a su consejo. Tenía que buscar la forma de al menos dirigirte la palabra. En la universidad lo veía muy difícil, nuestras facultades no estaban cerca ni por asomo. Fue entonces cuando maldije haber escogido Ingeniería. Tendría que ser en el trabajo, definitivamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11 de Mayo, 2008.**

Era domingo y pocas veces me llamaban para trabajar esos días. Dijeron que Moriyama no podría ir y que tendría que hacerme cargo de sus mesas. Eso estaba bien, el único problema era que yo no sabía si irías precisamente ese día.

Continué la jornada como siempre. A ratos el café se llenaba y momentos después permanecía tranquilo. Cuando dieron las 5:30 PM en el reloj de la pared, me resigné. Algunas nubes habían cubierto el sol pero no amenazaban lluvia. Volví a la barra, a esperar la llegada de algún nuevo cliente. Grande y placentera fue mi sorpresa cuando te vi entrar, con una campera ligera cubriendo tu espalda. Te sentaste donde siempre.

Sin darme cuenta del todo de mis acciones, respiré hondo, como armándome de valor para ir tu encuentro. Intenté suavizar mis facciones, algo que en realidad no era nada sencillo. Caminé tranquilo hasta ti y te di la bienvenida, tomé mi libretilla y el bolígrafo para anotar una orden que, sinceramente, prácticamente me sabía de memoria.

Me miraste quieta y amablemente dejando el libro sobre la mesa y entonces pediste lo que ya me esperaba. Anoté con prisa y salí de inmediato de allí. Me sentí aturdido como nunca. Esa fue la primera vez que escuché tu voz, su timbre sereno y suave. El corazón me latía como loco. _Argh, maldición._

Preparé el café que te gustaba y serví el pastel que querías. Me di cuenta al ir caminando hacia tu mesa, con la charola en la mano, que las rodillas me temblaban ridículamente. Aomine Daiki temblaba de los puros nervios. Estaba seguro que cualquiera que me conociese y me viera en semejante situación se burlaría de mí por esta vida y la siguiente.

Deposité la taza con la mayor firmeza posible, pero justo cuando colocaba también el pastel te vi acomodar un mechón rebelde tras la oreja. Fue efímero, pero al hacerlo, tus dedos rozaron los míos y la chispa que sentí recorrerme me sorprendió tanto que me hizo saltar y tirar el postre sobre tu rostro.

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Te escuché reír, seguramente mofándote de mi torpeza y cuando reaccioné ya caminabas hacia el baño. Te seguí pues aún no te ofrecía la disculpa que merecías. Cuando entré estabas reclinado sobre el lavamanos, con la llave abierta. Tallaste tu rostro con el agua que se acumulaba en tus palmas y yo te observaba esperando el momento indicado para hablar. Alcancé para ti una toalla. Mientras secabas tu piel, decidí hablar.

— _Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención. Espero me perdone._

Te dediqué una reverencia, avergonzado, pues no olvidaba que eras un cliente. Cuando alcé la vista, vi me sonreías ampliamente y en tus ojos encontré comprensión y ninguna pizca de molestia. Entonces fue suficiente para saber que me había dejado atrapar por completo por ti y no me molestaba la idea en absoluto. Pude relajarme y sonreír de medio lado.

— _Fue un accidente, no tienes que ser tan formal, Aomine-kun._

Dijiste con la misma voz que me había alterado minutos atrás. Sabía que te referías por mi apellido directamente por la placa que llevaba en el chaleco, pero no me importó, igual se sintió bien escucharte hablarme.

Quizá no fue en la condiciones que me hubiera gustado, pero había logrado cruzar palabras contigo y eso, para mí, ya era un gran avance.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las semanas siguientes estuvieron llenas de sucesos inesperados. Tuve que volver a atender mis mesas de siempre, sin embargo, ahora te acomodabas en la barra, donde me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mientras llegaba algo qué hacer. Cuando el jefe no estaba dejabas de lado tu libro e iniciabas una charla casual que se veía interrumpida momentáneamente si llegaba un nuevo cliente.

Entendí finalmente porqué te llamaban el "Chico Fantasma". Te movías sigilosamente a donde fueras y hablabas poco con aquellos que no eran cercanos a ti, por ello te era fácil asustar a quienes se andaban en los pasillos con la guardia baja.

Cuando se cumplieron cuatro meses desde la primera vez que hablamos, finalmente conociste a Taiga. Te llevaste de maravilla con él alegando que se debía a que éramos muy parecidos y debo admitir muchas veces llegué a sentirme celoso. Sorpresivamente empezamos a coincidir también en la universidad. A veces nos topábamos en los jardines y otras incluso en la cafetería principal. _Baka_ gami constantemente me decía que a algo se debía y que no temiera dar el siguiente paso. Él podía decirlo con tal seguridad porque le había funcionado; por aquél entonces su relación con Alexandra era amena y parecía marchar bien. Pero yo no podía decir lo mismo. No temía que mi orientación sexual se hiciera del conocimiento público, pero dudaba de que sintieras algo similar por mí y realmente lo último que quería era alejarte.

Cuando inició el siguiente semestre, nuestro horario nos permitió poder almorzar juntos. Y aunque nos veíamos entre alguna que otra clase, seguías yendo al café a charlar conmigo. Muchas veces fuiste a ver nuestros partidos. Kagami y yo éramos parte del club de baloncesto y desde la duela podía verte sonreír cuando hacíamos puntos y dábamos vuelta al marcador.

Las cosas continuaron así por un largo tiempo. Hubo días en los que esperabas terminara mi turno para volver juntos a casa, pues habíamos descubierto no vivíamos tan alejados del otro.

Mientras recorríamos las tranquillas calles me hacías bromas sarcásticas que a veces me costaba mucho trabajo devolver, yo sólo podía hacerte reír con las estupideces que se me ocurrían y siempre, siempre me mirabas primero serio y en seguida soltabas la carcajada. Escucharte reír así me hizo enamorarme más. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Los fines de semana te unías a Taiga y a mí en el parque para jugar básquet. Eras terrible y te molestabas un poco cuando no podíamos evitar burlarnos de tu situación. Entonces descubriste que lo tuyo era dar pases, poderosos pases que sacaban el aire o amorataban el rostro. Comprendimos en seguida que hacerte enojar era peligroso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegados al año y medio de amistad, decidí finalmente que tenías que saber todo lo que sentía por ti, aún si no me alcanzara el tiempo para exponerlo en su totalidad. Era viernes de películas en mi departamento, _Baka_ gami faltó intencionalmente.

— _¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esa?—_ me había dicho.

Otra vez me sentía nervioso, con el estómago revuelto. Llegaste puntualmente como era usual. Te acomodaste en la alfombra con naturalidad y pescaste unas cuantas palomitas de maíz.

— _Me dijo Kagami-kun que no vendría_ — anunciaste con una sonrisa tranquila.

Agradecí no tener que ser yo el que diera la noticia. Tenía la idea que de sonaría muy sospechoso viniendo de mi parte. Me senté a tu lado y vimos _Iron Man_ y más películas de acción. Poco a poco fui relajándome, cuando la última película terminó, apagaste el televisor, me miraste, sonreíste y te marchaste a la cocina. Sabía que tenía que decirlo en cuanto volvieras, pero incluso en mi cabeza las palabras se aglomeraban y tropezaban entre sí. Sentí la garganta seca. De inmediato volviste y me tendiste una nueva lata de refresco. Me miraste expectante.

— _¿Estás bien, Aomine-kun? Estás pálido._

Asentí, pero las palabras no salían.

 _¡Joder!_

Respiré hondo. ¿No podía ser tan difícil o sí? Lo había ensayado mentalmente toda esa semana, incluso antes. Pero era tanto lo que quería decir y la verdad no me sentía capaz ni de murmurarlo todo. _¡Hazlo de una vez, Daiki!_ Me grité en un intento de infundirme valor.

— _Tetsu… hum…—_ allí estaba de nuevo, atorándome con las palabras, _¡hazlo!— ¡Sal conmigo!... Por favor—_ agregué prematuramente cuando me di cuenta que había alzado innecesariamente la voz. Me ardía el rostro, podía sentirlo, pero no pude dejar de verte, esperando cualquier reacción.

Reíste bajito y estiraste los labios hasta mostrarme una sonrisa brillante.

— _Finalmente lo has dicho. Sí, saldré contigo, Aomine-kun._

Respondiste. Seguramente me quedé pasmado procesando tus palabras porque cuando me di cuenta ya te habías acercado a mí. De rodillas sobre la alfombra te inclinaste hacia adelante y me diste un beso corto en los labios, para en seguida abrazarme y suspirar. No pude decir todo lo que había planeado, pero de cualquier forma no lo callaría y te haría conocedor de ello.

Aquella noche te acompañé a casa y nos despedimos con otro beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A tan sólo unos meses de iniciada nuestra relación, la graduación llegó. Taiga y yo recibimos el título de Ingenieros y tú ya podías ser profesor de primaria. Pronto encontraste trabajo y estabas muy contento. Cuando quedábamos para comer me platicabas encantado lo bien que te trataban los niños de los que estabas a cargo. Yo seguí trabajando en el café, a pesar de haberme dedicado a mi carrera había descubierto que deseaba unirme al escuadrón de policías y aunque te había parecido una decisión un tanto arriesgada, me apoyaste en todo momento. Kagami había optado por inscribirse a un curso para paramédicos. Fue un cambio muy sorpresivo, pues que yo recordara siempre había renegado de las ciencias biológicas. Pero estaba animado y poco a poco se olvidaba de su ruptura con Alex.

Al cabo de otro año ya tenía un puesto en la comisaría y un compañero con el cuál trabajar, Kasamatsu Yukio.

Nuestra relación iba bien, por supuesto teníamos nuestras discusiones pero siempre lográbamos arreglarnos. No podíamos desperdiciar el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

Continuábamos conociéndonos y a pesar de ello, llegados a los dos años de relación, nos mudamos a un departamento que quedaba relativamente cerca de nuestros lugares de trabajo. Supiste de mi familia, las complicaciones con el divorcio de mis padres, cómo fui rechazado por mi sexualidad. Conociste a Satsuki, mi prima, se agradaron de inmediato. Conociste mis defectos, mis debilidades y me amaste más. Igual pude conocerte más a fondo, supe de la muerte de tus padres cuando apenas ibas en secundaria, el maltrato que sufriste en casa de tus tíos hasta la preparatoria. Fue allí cuando te independizaste, te conseguiste un cuartito, trabajaste arduamente sin dejar de poner empeño en tus estudios, hasta lograr tu menta y conseguir tu título. Memoricé tus defectos, tus virtudes, miedos y debilidades.

La mayoría de la gente dice que nunca se termina de conocer a una persona. Creo que me siento seguro para decir que yo te conozco por completo, hasta el fondo, así como tú a mí.

Por eso, poco después de cumplir nuestro tercer aniversario, tomé una nueva decisión. Preparé una cena sencilla para poder darte una doble sorpresa dependiendo de tu respuesta.

Llegaste de la casa de tu amigo Ogiwara, lo habías ido a visitar una última vez. Al día siguiente tomaría un avión, pues se mudaba a otro país por algún tiempo. Me sonreíste cuando te recibí en la puerta con un abrazo y un beso en los labios. Te conduje al comedor y te sorprendiste al encontrarlo adornado.

— _¿Celebramos algo?—_ preguntaste preocupado, temiendo haber olvidado una fecha importante.

— _Eso depende, Tetsu._

— _¿De qué?—_ arqueaste una ceja, curioso. Me acerqué a ti y tomé tus manos entre las mías, dejé caer con cuidado mi frente sobre la tuya.

— _De si aceptas casarte conmigo—_ susurré.

Me miraste anonado cuando alejé un poco el rostro, te sonrojaste y tus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse poco a poco. Son pocas las veces que te he visto llorar y me dejó impactado apreciar justo en ese momento cómo tus lágrimas se derramaban copiosas por tus mejillas.

— _Sí… sí… sí, quiero casarme contigo, Daiki._

Respondiste entre sollozos, entonces no pude más, te abracé fuertemente y también dejé correr unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Si creía que no podías hacerme más dichoso de lo que ya era, estaba equivocado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No esperamos mucho para casarnos. Agradecimos que no hacía mucho aprobaran el matrimonio entre parejas del mismo sexo. Fue una ceremonia pequeña, discreta y muy íntima.

La segunda sorpresa te la di en nuestra noche de bodas. Había comprado una casa pequeña, no muy lejos de donde rentábamos antes. Y allí comenzó nuestra vida oficialmente unidos. Aunque no era algo nuevo convivir de esa manera, definitivamente se sentía diferente. Por las noches te atrapaba saliendo de la ducha y te comía a besos, me derretía sobre tu pequeño cuerpo y te hacía mío con paciencia. Los despertares eran igual de dulces, en los brazos del otro, pensaba en ti durante mis tiempos libres en la comisaría, platicaba de ti con Kasamatsu y él me decía que para ser un idiota era muy afortunado. Le gustaba molestarme.

Taiga nos visitaba cuando podía y siempre nos hablaba de sus aventuras en el cuerpo de paramédicos.

Teníamos una vida feliz Tetsu, porque sabíamos afrontar las dificultades. Teníamos amigos, nuestros sueños cumplidos, yo te tenía a ti y siempre estaría a tu lado, amándote.

Los meses pasaron, cada día daba gracias por todo lo que había construido contigo. Por ello la idea de festejar otro de tus cumpleaños me tenía entusiasmado y había preparado el plan perfecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **31 de Enero, 2014.**

— Te amo, Tetsu. Eres mi vida entera. — susurro a tu oído, en medio del abrazo en el que te tengo, dentro del coche.

Ríes y agitas un poco mi cabello con tu aliento. Me estrechas entre tus delgados brazos, me besas la mejilla y en seguida unes tu boca a la mía. Nos saboreamos tranquilamente, no quiero soltarte, no quiero dejarte ir. Preferiría faltar al trabajo y raptarte, pero veo cómo tus alumnos esperan felices. Te separas y respiras. No dejas de sonreír.

— También te amo y no creo poder dejar de hacerlo nunca— dices con seguridad, me das un pico rápido y te preparas para salir— Nos vemos en casa, sin falta.

Desciendes y te observo saludar a tus pequeños, se ponen más felices al verte. Están listos para ir al acuario. Me quedo con esa tierna imagen de ti y arranco hacia la comisaría.

 **. . .**

 **6:30 PM.** El celular no deja de timbrar, el jefe acaba de recibir una llamada pero no sé de qué se trata. Miro la pantalla y es Kagami quien marca. Extrañado por la hora y el día contesto, del otro lado de la línea capto un silencio pesado, como si estuviera meditando qué decir. Eso me inquieta.

Estoy por exigirle hable de una vez, cuando lo dice. Su voz llega a mí trémula, apagada. En el fondo puedo escuchar una sirena.

— Tetsuya acaba de sufrir un accidente— susurra— Está muy grave, Aomine. Haremos todo lo que podamos…

.

.

31 de Enero, 2014. 6:30 PM. Nuestro mundo y mi corazón con él, han caído en pedazos.

* * *

 ** _R.H:_** _Me mataban las ganas de contar cómo se conocieron, ¡perdón! No pude pensar en otra cosa *llora como pony*_

 _Espero no haya ningún inconveniente con las reglas del reto (ya me entró esa duda) y si es así, ofrezco una disculpa. Ojalá les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a Iru-chan por su ayuda TuT y lo dedico a Miri, porque ha estado de guerrera toda esta semana en la facultad. ¡Las quiero niñas!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Mil besos!_


End file.
